


[Podfic] Coffee and Chemistry

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: Streaming, Lots of naps, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Tamidan</b>'s "Coffee and Chemistry" read aloud. 28mins.</p><p>There's this guy in Sidney's chemistry classes who falls asleep every lecture so Sidney starts bringing him coffee to help him stay awake.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Due to extenuating circumstances, this AO3 page is archive only and the audio recording is no longer available. Comments are now moderated; requests for links to the audio will be ignored. </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coffee and Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

## Song Credit

  * _Banana Pancakes_ by **Jack Johnson**



♥ ♥ ♥  
**Due to extenuating circumstances, this AO3 page is archive only and the audio recording is no longer available. Comments are now moderated; requests for links to the audio will be ignored.**

| 

cover cleverly conned out of adistantsun  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> **Due to extenuating circumstances, this AO3 page is archive only and the audio recording is no longer available. Comments are now moderated; requests for links to the audio will be ignored.**


End file.
